


Tangled and Awkward

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dorky confessions, generally extremely awkward and romantically challenged, poor suga-san
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are forced to stay behind to clean the gym after practice. It should be fast and easy, if only they were able to stop arguing, and Kageyama didn't find his teammate so inexplicably cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled and Awkward

Hinata huffed, his arms crossed across his chest as Kageyama angrily grabbed a bag of volleyballs from the gym floor, throwing it over his shoulder.

“Are you going to help or what?” he hissed, glaring.

“Why are you being such a jerk?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “Maybe if you had been paying attention during practice we wouldn’t be stuck cleaning up alone.”

Hinata fumed. “Captain only made us clean because you had to start yelling at me!”

“That wouldn’t have been a problem if you’d just paid attention!” Kageyama shot back.

Hinata bit his lip. “You don’t need to be so mean,” he grumbled.

“What were you so distracted by anyway?” Kageyama asked, rolling his eyes.

The redhead instantly went red. That was the last thing he was ever going to discuss with his friend. It definitely had not had anything to do with the way the setter’s shirt was riding up his back. Nope. That didn’t even make any sense. “Nothing!” he squeaked.

Kageyama shot him a dubious look before heading to the storage room. “Hurry and just clean up. I want to go home.”

Hinata was still annoyed, but went to grab the other bag of volleyballs, being sure to stomp as loudly as possible to prove his irritation. He threw it into the storage room. 

“Grab the net. I’ll organize these,” Kageyama instructed.

“Why don’t you get the net?” Hinata challenged, hands on his hips.

“Because I’m the only one of us with any organizational skills, idiot.”

“Stop calling me names!” the redhead shot back, scowling.

Kageyama breathed out deeply through his nose. “Just grab the damn net.”

Hinata made a face and grumbled to himself, but did as he was told.

Kageyama was just finishing organizing the storage room when he heard a loud crash from the gym, followed by a panicked yelp. He brought a hand to his temple and slowly walked outside to find Hinata twitching on the ground, his arms and legs tangled to the point that the taller boy didn’t even want to question how he managed it.

“Get your act together, you idiot,” Kageyama sighed, stalking over to make sure his teammate hadn’t given himself a concussion.

“When will you stop calling me names?” Hinata whined, trying to free his leg, but only managing to tangle himself further.

“When you stop being so cute,” Kageyama deadpanned, looking wholly unamused. 

It was only after Hinata’s eyes widened to the size of golfballs that the setter realized what had actually came out of his mouth.

His face drained of color and he took a step back, horrified. This was the end of him.

“I’m not cute!” Hinata shouted, apparently totally unaware of his friend’s mortification. He stood up to try to level Kageyama with a challenging glare, but hardly managed a step forward before his foot caught again and he launched himself into his teammate. Kageyama was too out of it to move and the pair tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

They stared at each other, flabbergasted; Hinata gaping like a dead fish and Kageyama as red as the Nekoma team uniforms. 

“Why do I like this freak? Anyone but him,” Kageyama moaned. He didn’t realize he’d voiced his thoughts aloud until Hinata emitted a little squeak. 

“What?” the redhead mumbled, his big eyes shining. ”What is that supposed to mean?”

Kageyama flinched, sputtering. “I-”

Unfortunately for both of them, Daichi chose that moment to throw the gym door open. “Honestly, what is taking you two so long? I swear if you-” he was cut off when his eyes laid on where the first years were straddling each other, tangled in the volleyball net. His mouth opened and closed twice before he took a step back, his expression somewhere between exasperation and resignation. 

Someone wolf-whistled outside the gym, but the first years were momentarily spared Tanaka’s taunts because Daichi quickly turned around and slammed the gym door, leaving them to silence.

“Oh god,” Kageyama moaned, closing his eyes. “Kill me,” he grumbled, his voice dark.

He was expecting Hinata to start shouting at him again, or at least to awkwardly roll away and untangle himself from the net as if nothing had happened. However, when Kageyama managed to pry his eyes open he found the other boy’s face suspiciously close to his own. His breath caught. 

He should have shoved Hinata away. He should have at least said something. But he was frozen in place, and Hinata was leaning forward, and then their lips were gently brushing together, and Kageyama still didn’t know how to react, but, oh god, it was really nice.

It was over as quickly as it happened, long before Kageyama could really get his brain to function properly. Hinata pushed himself up, jerking to free himself from the net. “Uh… I… ” he stuttered. “I have to go home.”

Kageyama watched, his brain still half-dead, as the the redhead scrambled for the door, tripping over his own feet before he blew past Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka who were waiting patiently in the entrance.

Kageyama didn’t hear Daichi lecturing him for nearly ripping the net, Tanaka’s blatant sexual innuendos, or even Suga’s concerned questions. It was all drowned out by one word, repeatedly screamed by the voice in his head.

SHIT….

**Author's Note:**

> This is from tumblr. It's basically three cheesy oneshots, chronically our awkward stupid losers getting together. If you want more or want to make a prompt or drabble request you can go to hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks! Your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
